gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Rachel-Santana Relationship
The Rachel-Santana Relationship is the friendship and rivalry between Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry, most commonly known as Pezberry or Sanchel. Though started off as a bitter rivalry, it is assumed now that they are at friendlier terms. Episodes Season 1 Pilot When Finn is talking to Rachel, Quinn and Santana appear. Santana gives Rachel a look of disgust as Quinn says: "What are you doing talking to her?" Santana is also seen watching Rachel's MySpace video with Quinn who is writing cruel comments on it. Acafellas Santana and Quinn convince Rachel to complain to Mr Schue about his choreography for the glee club and to hire Dakota Stanley instead. Vitamin D When Rachel comes into the dance studio for the first mash-up practice, she says they should start warming up, to which Santana states they are already are. Later when Rachel is complaining that they should have listened to her, Santana replies "We know, you've been berating us for the better part of the hour." She later encourages Rachel to take the 'Vitamin D'. Wheels During the Defying Gravity diva-off Santana made it very clear that she wasn't supporting Rachel, cheering for Kurt instead. Sectionals Santana says that the Glee Club is the best part of her day and that she never leaked the set list. Rachel is the only glee club member to verbally express that she believes her. This is the first time they are nice to each other. Hell-O Sue makes Santana and Brittany flirt with Finn, in order to make Rachel jealous and destroy the Glee Club. Santana enjoys seeing Rachel jealous and states "She looks like Pippy Longstocking, but Israeli." The Power Of Madonna While Santana was trying to convince Finn to do the deed with her, Finn confessed that he was in love with someone else. Santana asked "Rachel? She's still dating that Jesse kid. She was talking about him yesterday and practically sprayed the choir room." and then went on to say "You get to make Rachel jealous." Bad Reputation Santana, as well as Brittany are seen in Rachel's video for Run Joey Run. Santana and Brittany are the only people to applaud at the end of the video. Funk When Mr Schue asked Rachel to dial Jesse's number on her phone, Santana voices her surprise that Rachel hadn't deleted it yet. Season 2 Britney/Brittany Santana insults Rachel's look multiple times throughout the episode. When Rachel walks in with a new look, Santana claps her hands and says that although Rachel is usually badly dressed, she actually digs this new look. Rachel thanks Santana. The Rocky Horror Glee Show Rachel says that Finn thinks that she is hot, even if she doesn't look like Santana or Brittany. The Substitute After Will gets sick and is absent from the Glee Club, Rachel tries to take control. Santana gets angry and hurls insults at Rachel in Spanish, whilst the New Directions try to restrain her. Furt When Rachel meets up with Quinn, Brittany and Tina to talk about telling their boyfriends to warn Karofsky, Santana appears and says that she was not told that the Glee girls were holding a meeting. Rachel says that is only for the girls that have boyfriends on the football team, and Santana replies by saying she is dating Puck. Tina points out that he can't join in on a fight or he will be taken back to Juvie, and Rachel agrees. Santana replies with an angry "You are so on my list, dwarf!" and leaves. Later, before Burt's and Carole's wedding, Santana tries to convince Finn to break up with Rachel. He refuses to give in, so Santana leaves angrily, threatening to tell Rachel about their sexual activity. Special Education Santana calls Finn a hypocrite, and Rachel tells Santana to shut up. Santana reveals to everyone that she had sex with Finn the year before, and that Finn has been lying to Rachel. Rachel is surprised and visibly upset and throughout the episode, continues to think that Finn thinks that Santana is more attractive than her. Later, when Rachel and Finn are standing at a distance from each other in the hallway, Santana passes by and blows a kiss at Finn. She also whispers to Rachel: "Did I tell you that he bought me dinner after?" At sectionals, Santana tells Rachel that they all just pretend to like her. In contrast Rachel is standing closely with Brittany and Santana at the beginning of Santana's Sectionals song, Valerie. Silly Love Songs When the Glee Club complains to Santana that she is always insulting them, Rachel responds "The truth is, Santana, you can dish it out, but you can't take it. Maybe I am destined to play the title role of the Broadway production of Willow, but the only job you're going to have is working on a pole." Santana then runs off crying to the hallway, where Brittany comforts her. Rumours Santana was seen in the back of the choir room singing Go Your Own Way along with Rachel. Funeral Funeral Rachel is surprised by Santana's voice while Santana is singing Back To Black. She asks how Santana sings so well, and Santana replies that it's because she smokes cigars. Santana also tells Rachel that she thought her performance was good. New York Santana blows up at Rachel after Nationals, screaming angrily at her in Spanish. Santana blames Rachel and Finn for their loss at Nationals. Later in Ohio, Santana claims to have made a voodoo doll of Rachel and wants it to work. Season 3 The First Time Rachel calls a glee girls meeting which Santana attends and offers her advice (about sleeping with Finn). In character they perform A Boy Like That for the West Side Story production. Mash Off Santana insults her when the Troubletones and New Directions meet on stage before the You and I/You and I mash up, she insults her saying her mustache is thicker than a Middle Eastern dictator after Rachel defends Finn and says her insults highlight her own insecurities. I Kissed a Girl Rachel is one of the girls who defends Santana and sings lead with Santana in I Kissed a Girl. Therefore demonstrating they are quite close and that Rachel supports Santana's sexuality. Hold on to Sixteen When New Directions perform We Are Young, Santana, Mercedes, Brittany and Sugar watch the performance.Various members come towards them, dragging Mercedes, Brittany and Sugar in, leaving Santana standing alone. She sings along, and Rachel notices, and reaches out her hand to Santana, who takes it and joins the others. They seem to be close during this performance and are seen having their arms around each other for part of it. Extraordinary Merry Christmas During the cut scene of Santa Baby, Finn and Santana are seen to be shopping for what is seen as jewelry. Rachel asked Finn to buy her jewellery as a Christmas gift throughout the episode. We can assume that Santana was helping Finn choose a present for Rachel. Yes/No Santana says that Rachel's rendition of Without You was amazing and that she blew the song out of the water. Then she adds she didn't know the assignment was to make everything about Rachel Berry and make everybody else watch it. They also sing We Found Love as a duet towards Will's proposal to Emma. Heart Santana states that even though she thinks Rachel will end up unhappy she supports Finn and Rachel's idea of marriage and she brings Rachel to the court yard for Finn's present (Finn had paid The God Squad to sing Stereo Hearts to Rachel). On My Way Santana seems to be one of Rachel's bridesmaids, and tells her that Quinn isn't coming to the wedding. Songs Duets *''A Boy Like That'' from West Side Story (The First Time) *''I Kissed a Girl'' by Katy Perry (I Kissed a Girl) *''We Found Love'' by Rihanna ft. Calvin Harris (Yes/No) Related Songs *''Run Joey Run'' by David Geddes (Bad Reputation) *''...Baby One More Time'' by Britney Spears (Britney/Brittany) *''We Are Young'' by fun. (Hold on to Sixteen) Photo Gallery Rachel-santana-wsss.jpg Rachel-Santana-Brittany-glee-2j2180629-500-235.gif Pezberry8765432.gif PEZBERRY654321.jpg Pezberry23.png 37654710150434082hyh2704455--2758019428331443347.jpg 8765432109876543.jpg Rachel-santana111.jpg SNN28TV01B_682_1299720ah.jpg tumblr_l5sh6wo5UM21qc4pkko1_400_large.jpg tumblr_lt8suphqGr1qc6v1fo1_500_6thumb.png tumblr_lvycqw7BRt1qa1bxgo15_500_thumb.gif tumblr_lzacvn6Oge1qj2lhoo1_500d.png tumblrlbddmwthlv1qcqqzh_largse.jpg vlcsnap-2011-11-09-00h48md25s225.png Rachel-Santana-naya-and-lea-22770216-500-282.gif|Rachel And Santana tumblr_lvkg8oIHjy1r2ai5wo1_500.png Pezberry1.jpg Category:Relationships